The Green Eyed Monster
by CaptainCaitlin
Summary: It's a few months after the Etoile elections and Hikari and Yaya haven't seen much of each other, Yaya is still struggling with her feelings for Hikari and her animosity toward Amane. But how does Hikari feel about all that's happened?


The Green Eyed Monster

Yaya stared up at the clouds as she listened to the wind blow through the trees around her. The calm blue sky and gently sound of the leaves rustling in the wind should have made her feel relaxed but instead she was tense and had a major headache. If she had to describe how she'd been feeling lately she would use those words a lot more than she'd like to admit. Ever since the school year started she had a black cloud looming over her, and she knew exactly why that was. _Hikari_…she sighed loudly, ever since she walked into what was once their dorm she'd been pretty depressed. How could she not be? She spent every night staring at the empty bed across from hers' until the sun rose or until sleep finally took over.

With Hikari now in the arms of Spica's prince and being the _star_ of the three school's Yaya hadn't really seen her around much. She saw her once, watering the flowers in the greenhouse that belonged to the Etolie. Yaya had stood for a moment looking longingly at her best friend, but soon a feeling of shame overwhelmed her and she turned away to go back to the school. She didn't see Hikari look up and catch a glimpse of her face before she ran off. Yaya sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately. "W-We're going to be late, Amane-sempai." She heard the familiar voice say, she turned to see Hikari and Amane talking nearby.

They didn't seem to see her past all the trees and shrubbery, "Don't worry, it'll be okay if we're just a few minutes late." Amane replied charmingly as she embraced the smaller girl. Hikari's cheeks flushed pink, "A-Amane-sempai…" she whimpered. Amane's hand gently cupped Hikari's chin before she captured the blonde's lips with her own. Yaya felt a pang of pain in her heart at the sight of the two girls, she closed her eyes and turned away. When she heard the faint sound of a moan escape Hikari's lips, she turned and ran back to her dorm. At the sound of snapping branches the blonde panicked and pushed the taller girl away. The look in Amane's eyes reminded Hikari of the look Yaya gave her last year after…

"W-We should get going," she said innocently "please?" Her deep blue eyes pleaded with Amane's amber ones. "Alright." She agreed before continuing to walk toward the student council building. Yaya sat with her knees to her chest and her face buried in her knees, soft and silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know why exactly she was crying, was it because she was upset that Hikari was in love with Amane or because she was jealous and angry that Amane had somehow managed to steal the blonde away from her. After that day, her sadness seemed to start fading away. Unfortunately, the thing left in its place was anger; something Yaya was never good at dealing with.

Once the sadness or lack of any feels numbed Yaya's heart, she began to act out. Getting into arguments with other students, disrespecting her teachers and evening getting into fights. Today she had gotten herself into another mess, a fist fight with the volley ball team captain. Unlike the other fights Yaya had gotten into to, this one had been for a pretty good reason. The upper classman had been bullying a first year girl and well it was all wrong place, wrong time for the raven haired girl. Yaya stood in the head nuns' office with scratches and bruises on her, though if anyone asked she would say _you should see the other guy._ The thought made her chuckle too herself though the nun didn't seem to find it amusing and began to yell at her even more furiously.

This had been the only moment she regretted winning the fight, though remembering the look on the first years' face was enough to make it go away. "You are now on probation and because winter break is soon we will be having one of the student council members keep track of you **here**, over the break." Yaya's head snapped up from the floor when the nun's words registered with her. "What?! No way, I don't need a babysitter!" she shouted though the glare she received caused her to lower her voice. "From your recent track record, the opposite is clear. Besides, she's in the same grade as you." Suddenly, as if right on cue, there was a knock at the door. The wooden door creaked open as the figure walked in, Yaya was still looking at the headmistress so she didn't realize who it was.

"Ah, there you are. This is the troublemaker you'll be watching over winter break, you'll be staying in the same dorm too. All of your stuff has been moved over there, Konohana-san." Yaya's eyes widened at the mention of Hikari's surname, though she didn't dare to turn around to see if it truly was her. "Alright, be on your way now. It's late and your probation starts tomorrow." The headmistress said dismissing the two girls. Yaya walked past the small girl without looking up at her, she felt like she was running down the hall towards her dorm. Though she knew that couldn't have been true because Hikari had been keeping up just fine a few feet behind her. Silence hung in the room like a thick smoke, Yaya had been ignoring it by looking for the first aid kit that she had put in the bathroom.

"Let me help, Yaya-chan." Hikari's sweet voice offered, "Its fine." Yaya mumbled as she continued looking for the plastic kit. "Please," the blondes' melodious voice asked as a delicate hand lightly touched her shoulder, "sit." Yaya knew it would be futile to resist, so she sat down on her bed. She didn't realize until she lifted her gaze from the floor that Hikari had already found the kit and had been setting it up. "P-Please take your jacket off." the delicate girl requested, Yaya complied with the request. Her white jacket and plaid ribbon lay folded neatly on the bed side table next to them as Hikari tended to Yaya's injuries.

The raven haired girl clenched her teeth from the stinging of the disinfectant as it touched the open wound on her arm. She didn't dare show any sign of weakness in front of the once familiar girl; though she couldn't help but notice every time one of Hikari's fingers lightly brushed her skin. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, mostly to keep from noticing the pain but also so she didn't want to look at Hikari. Suddenly, Hikari's delicate hand was underneath Yaya's chin and the blonde delicately lifted her head so that their eyes met. Almost immediately Yaya averted her eyes, though she kept her head up so that Hikari could treat the scratch on her face. Her delicate small fingers gently touched Yaya's face, the raven haired girl gripped the sheets tightly from the pain. Hikari lightly smoothed a small Band-Aid over the wound.

All of a sudden Yaya felt a warm drop of liquid on her face, she looked up to see it was a tear, Hikari had started to cry. _Why?_ She thought, but before she could open her mouth to speak Hikari began to talk. "D-Do you really h-hate me so much?" she said softly in between sobs, Yaya's eyes widened in horror. She began to reach out to Hikari but stopped herself, "I don't hate you…Yaya said trying to re-assure her without having to touch the blonde. "Then Why? W-Why do you avoid my gaze? You don't talk to me anymore and the one time you saw I was alone you ran off instead of choosing to come and talk to me." Hikari shouted though it wasn't as angry as she wanted it to be. "You're always busy, and I couldn't bear to force myself into your life!" Yaya yelled back though she quickly lowered her voice, "Why do you even care, you have your precious **Amane-sempai** now. You don't need me."

She felt the numbness that she had been feeling start to melt away, she stood up and walked away from Hikari. "That's not true!" The blonde said emotion filling the room, she grasped Yaya's forearm. "You're my best friend, I'll always need you. I want us to be friends again." She pleaded with the raven haired girl desperately. "What if that's not what I want?" Yaya said just above a whisper, Hikari furrowed her brow when she spoke a hint of sadness in her voice. "You don't want to be friends…?" She let go of Yaya, her hand falling to her side. Yaya swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I want to be more than just your friend Hikari." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, "I'm in love with you Hikari…"

There it was, the same look that Yaya had given Hikari last year after she had forcefully kissed her and the blonde had pushed her away. Only this time, the look contained more sadness than regret as it had before. Hikari was silent for a moment, a million thoughts running through her head. Yaya looked away from her, "That's why I couldn't bear to talk to you, I couldn't handle it if you had started talking about Amane and how happy you are." Her voice cracked a little, though she didn't dare let a single tear fall. "After this winter break is over, I-I don't think we should see each other anymore." Hikari's eyes widened and tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't bear to have Yaya disappear from her life.

"N-No, please…" Hikari said softly, "Y-You can have all of me…just please don't leave me." The tears poured out harder now and Hikari's body began to tremble, she knew the consequences of what she had said but she wouldn't, no, she **couldn't**take them back. Yaya turned to face the blonde, her face was softer than it had been before. She gently held Hikari in her arms, "Thank you but you didn't need to say that, I won't leave you Hikari…I love you." Her long, slender fingers tilted Hikari's face upward, their faces were so close. Hikari felt herself holding her breath and her heart pounded in her chest, Yaya's lips were so close to her own. Yaya took a deep breath and then put a couple of inches between them though she was still touching the smaller girl, "I'm sorry for what I said, it must have scared you. It's okay I'll always be your friend, okay." The raven haired girl forced a smile to her face then turned away from Hikari, "you should probably go to sleep-" "No…" the delicate girl said, "I want m-more too."

Yaya turned and was about to object to what Hikari had said when the blondes' soft pink lips were on hers'. Hikari was on her tip toes and both hands were gently grasping Yaya's arms. Slowly, Yaya leaned into the kiss. Allowing Hikari to stand flat on her feet. Yaya's heart slammed against her rib cage, she thought it might explode. Hikari was glad Yaya had returned the kiss, unlike the first that they shared together this one was soft and gentle, not forced and harsh like the other one had been. Suddenly, Yaya broke the kiss leaving Hikari in a slight haze and a confused look on her face. "W-What's wrong?" Hikari whimpered the sound of her soft voice making Yaya feel like she was going to melt. "I…I can't do this. I don't want it to like this." She said mumbling slightly. "What do you mean?" The blonde inquired as she titled her head slightly.

"You're with **Amane**, Hikari. Just because she's not here that doesn't mean I can just…**take** you." Yaya said her voice strong but there was a glint of sadness in her eyes. She turned away from Hikari, "Let's just be friends okay? It's for the best." Yaya went into the attached bathroom and closed the door behind her before Hikari could speak. Their winter break passed in awkward silence and unspoken words, Yaya tried not to think about touching Hikari and Hikari was torn in her heart between Amane and Yaya. The students returned and the snow began to melt with things between Yaya and Hikari remained frozen in place. The headmistress let her off the hook for good behavior and Yaya avoided Hikari at all costs. Hikari greeted Amane with a smile when she returned though her heart remained conflicted. That is how spring began for the two best friends at St. Spica that semester.

Yaya stuck her head in the books to avoid probation again and Etoile work was keeping Hikari too busy to seek out Yaya. When the weekend after spring exams started Yaya finally let herself take a break. She walked through the forest to get to the on campus lake, it was one of her favorite place. She sat on the small shore and bathed in the warm sunlight. "Spending the day relaxing?" she heard an all too familiar voice ask, she didn't have to turn to see it was Amane. "I was trying to." She said gritting her teeth to keep herself from being rude. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt." The older girl said calmly, "Yea well you do a lot of things you don't mean to…" Yaya mumbled underneath her breath. "I'm sorry, do you have an issue with me?" Yaya stood abruptly when Amane spoke and turned to face her. "Yes, actually I do." She felt the rage building in her, her body growing hot from the anger. "Oh and why's that? Because the way I see it I haven't done anything to you." Amane retorted haughtily.

"Of course not! How could the great **prince** ever do anything wrong?!" Yaya yelled, "What's that supposed to mean? Do you actually think I've done some great injustice to you?" Amane asked genuinely though still as agitated. "Forget it! There's no point in talking to you." Yaya commented as she began to walk away from Amane, "I'll never see why Hikari chose you." She mumbled the last part under her breath though loud enough for Amane to hear. The taller girl reached out and grabbed Yaya's shoulder forcing her to turn around. "Hikari never felt that way about you! She's always loved me!" Amane shouted in anger. "I was in her life way before you showed up, so why don't you stop pretending that she's loved you all her life or something! I wish you'd never regained your memory then I wouldn't have to watch you two walking around so happily and getting sick to my stomach." Yaya replied anger oozing from her syllable.

In an out brush of rage Amane swung her fist and hit Yaya in the face, the raven haired girl still stood upright but stumbled a little. She wiped at her lip, and saw scarlet on her finger. Yaya spit the copper tasting red liquid from her mouth, and smirked at Amane. Then she lunged at the blue haired girl knocking her to the ground, the scuffle turned into a full on fight but suddenly Hikari rushed out of the trees. "Stop! What are you doing?" the blonde yelled hints of panic in her voice. Immediately the two girls stopped fighting and stood up to face Hikari, Yaya with a bloody lip and a black eye. Amane with a scratch on her cheek and a black eye matching Yaya's. Tears began to fall from Hikari's eyes and Amane instantly began damage control for herself as she embraced the blonde.

Yaya scoffed, she couldn't bear to witness this nonsense, she turned and started heading back to the dorm. When she reached her room she began searching for the first aid kit in frustration, her efforts were futile and when she returned to the room she threw her pillow at the wall in anger. "Yaya-chan…" Hikari's gentle voice called from behind the wooden room door, "What're you doing here?" Yaya said softly her anger subsiding. Hikari opened the door and entered the room, leaning against the door as she closed it behind her. "I…came to check on you." She said her eyes looking to the floor. "Why? Shouldn't you be with Amane?" Yaya said her voice sounding defeated, "She's fine, and I was worried about you. I-It scares me to see you hurt." Hikari said as she started walk toward Yaya. Yaya stayed silent and remained still as Hikari closed the distance between them, her forehead rested gently on Yaya's back. Her golden locks cascaded down around her face, Yaya could hear the gentle sounds of Hikari sniffling.

"Help me find the first aid kit…" she said softly hoping it would ease Hikari's mind, she felt the soft weight of Hikari's body slowly lift off her back. Yaya sat on her bed and watched as Hikari opened the side table and pulled the kit out of the drawer. Yaya was numb to the pain because all her senses seemed to have focused themselves on Hikari, every soft touch from her skin, gentle intake of air and the sweet scent that she always emitted. Hikari pressed a warm cloth to Yaya's bleeding lip, "Ahh." Yaya gasped in pain. "I'm sorry." Hikari said taking some of the pressure away, Yaya noticed that Hikari was biting her lip slightly as she was staring at Yaya's mouth. Hikari put down the now bloody cloth and smiled softly at Yaya, "What?" she asked softly a calmness in her voice that betrayed the situation they were actually in. "I-I made a decision," Hikari started then she turned and walked forward before speaking again. "I pick you, Yaya-chan." "What?" Yaya said shocked as she stood up and looked at Hikari's small back.

"I love you and I want to be with you." She said turning around to look in Yaya's eyes. The palm of Hikari's hands rested gently on Yaya's chest, the feeling of Yaya's heart pounding against her palms made Hikari blush. "What about-" she began before Hikari cut her off "I broke it off, I mean we're still Etoile but we're not a couple anymore. I couldn't choose and when Amane told me I had to, I realized that since our kiss over winter break I already had chosen. I'd already chosen…you." A soft smile formed on Hikari's face as she searched Yaya's honey eyes. Yaya smiled brightly though tears fell from her eyes, she pulled Hikari into her and wept silently. Hikari gripped Yaya tightly then they parted but were still in each other's arms, Yaya leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hikari's lips. When she broke the kiss there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face when she spoke, "Please take good care of me."


End file.
